


Give Yourself Over to Absolute Pleasure

by lionheart (cruel_oath)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Bondage, Car Sex, Makeup Sex, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Wedding Night, ffxv nsfw week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/lionheart
Summary: A collection of oneshots written forFFXV NSFW Week.Day 1 - Mutual Masturbation (Promptio)Day 2 - In the Car (Promptis)Day 3 - Wedding Night (Promnis)Day 4 - Orgasm Denial (Promnoctluna)Day 5 - Make Up Sex (Gladnoct)Day 6 - BDSM (Promluna)Day 7- Creator's Choice (Promnis)





	1. Mutual Masturbation - Promptio

“Gotta make this quick, sunshine,” Gladio whispered, “Noct and Iggy won’t be gone long.”

Prompto’s only response was a moan. He practically tore off his belt, throwing it to the side. His coeurl-print pants and black boxer briefs were pushed down to his knees, freeing his aching cock.

Gladio wanted to drag this out, cover Prompto in kisses and give him all the attention he deserved, but he knew better―Ignis didn’t waste time getting supplies. His belt joined Prompto’s on the floor of the tent, and as he tugged his jeans and boxers down, Gladio pulled him in for a messy kiss.

Prompto sighed into the kiss, tangling his hands into Gladio’s hair. The sigh morphed into a moan when the shield’s hand wrapped around the gunslinger’s cock.

Gladio’s lips moved to Prompto’s neck, kissing the sensitive skin. His hand moved up and down Prompto’s length, earning soft moans of approval. As Gladio pushed Prompto’s shirt up to play with one of his nipples, he felt a hand wrap around his dick. He let out a low groan, silently begging for Prompto to  _ move― _

Gladio’s phone vibrated nearby―likely a text from Ignis informing them that he and Noctis just finished up at the shop.

“You close?” Gladio asked, thumbing at Prompto’s slit. He let out a choked moan, nodding frantically. “Good, ‘cause we don’t have much time left.”

Prompto moved his hand faster, earning another low moan from the shield. He bucked his hips into Gladio’s hand, letting out soft whimpers of pleasure. A choked gasp was all the warning Gladio had before Prompto came, covering his hand in white.

“Fuck,” Prompto gasped. He moved his hand faster, finally pushing Gladio over the edge.

“Six, Prom―”

A car door slammed shut.

Gladio swore, immediately going for the tissues he had pulled out before they started. He grabbed a few, then tossed the box to Prompto. The two of them scrambled to clean up, pulling their pants back up and buckling their belts just in time for Noctis to poke his head in to inform them that he and Ignis were back.


	2. In the Car - Promptis

If Ignis caught them, they’d be in _so_ much trouble.

Oddly enough, the thought of getting caught was kind of a turn-on to Noctis. There was something about the danger that made his cock twitch―he didn’t try to stop the moan that tore through his throat at the idea of someone coming to see what’s making so much noise, only to find the Crown Prince of Lucis balls deep in one of his Crownsguard in the back of his father’s car the night before he’s supposed to leave for his wedding.

“S-Six, Noct,” Prompto gasped, struggling to keep his voice quiet.

Noctis smirked, his head moving to Prompto’s neck. He pressed a kiss to the spot that drove him _wild,_ letting out a mischievous laugh when the blond let out a loud moan.

“N-Noct,” Prompto said, “someone’s gonna catch us if you keep doing th _ahhhhhh―_ ”

“Maybe I _want_ to get caught,” Noctis said, nipping at the sensitive skin. His hand slipped beneath Prompto’s shirt, making its way up to his chest. His thumb circled one of his nipples, earning of soft mewl of pleasure.

“Nngh, Noct,” Prompto moaned, “you’re such a godsdamned―”

Prompto’s thoughts were cut off by Noctis’ hand wrapping around his dick, stroking in time with his thrusts. He his to bite his lip to muffle the moan, and even then it did little to help.

“Mmh, you think Ignis would want to join in if he caught us? Or Gladio? Or both?” Noctis asked, grinning when Prompto let out an involuntary moan. “You look damn gorgeous, Prom… I doubt they’d even be angry if they saw you like this.”

Prompto threw his head back. “Fuck, _Noctis…_ ”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Noctis’ tongue ran across Prompto’s neck, eliciting a shaky groan of pleasure from the gunslinger. “I bet you’d love to be at the mercy of your prince and his retainers.”

Prompto let out a soft whimper, pressing against Noctis’ cock. “O-oh, Noct…”

“Prom,” Noctis purred, “you want that?”

Prompto nodded, crying out when Noctis slammed against his prostate. “P- _please―_ ”

“Then let them hear you,” Noctis murmured, nibbling at Prompto’s ear. “Loud and clear.”

Noctis pounded against Prompto’s prostate, smirking when he came with a cry. He fucked him through his orgasm, pushing himself closer and closer to end edge, coming undone when Prompto moaned his name.

“Fuck, Prompto,” Noctis groaned, pulling him in for a lazy kiss.

“Mmh…” Prompto relaxed against Noctis, smiling against his lips. He wrapped his arms around the prince’s neck, pulling him closer.

“C’mon, Prom,” Noctis murmured, slowly pulling out of him. “We can’t pass out in the car.”

Prompto groaned in response, but pulled himself off Noctis, grabbing his pajama pants and boxers and sliding them back on. Once they were fully clothed, they quickly checked to make sure they didn’t leave any evidence behind before leaving the car.


	3. Wedding Night - Promnis

Ignis Scientia had fought gods, slayed fearsome daemons, and lived through an apocalypse. He had faced death head-on countless times, always walking away with nothing but a few scars and a satisfied smirk on his face. Even with the odds stacked against them in their final battle, he and his comrades fought to defend their king―their friend, their brother―until the sun finally rose after a decade of darkness.

Yet, in the thirty-five years Ignis had been alive, he had never been more nervous than now.

Ignis had practiced his vows until he could recite them in his sleep. Though he was more capable of getting himself dressed than he was when he lost his vision, he had Gladio check _three times_ to make sure that his tie was straight and his jacket wasn’t inside out. He was minutes away from his first anxiety attack in nearly twenty years, yet Gladio had the _gall_ to laugh about it.

Now that he was standing at the altar, he felt some of his nerves dissipate. There were a few lingering thoughts― _What if you forget your vows? What if he changed his mind? What if someone objects?_ ―but they all started to fade away when Prompto entered the room.

“Gladio,” Ignis whispered.

Gladio quietly described Prompto’s appearance to Ignis, painting a clear picture in his mind―hair free of product, his lovely white tuxedo, and the stark contrast of the sylleblossom pinned to the lapel.

“Beautiful,” Ignis breathed.

“Don’t cry yet,” Gladio teased, “You haven’t even exchanged vows.”

Ignis didn’t have the heart to glare at his best man. Instead, he made an attempt to compose himself.

Ignis’ years of careful training didn’t keep his voice from breaking when he got to the tail end of his vows. His lip quivered subtly when Prompto spoke his vows, voice trembling with happiness.

Ignis had waited _thirteen years_ for this moment, and when it _finally_ came, he gave in to the overwhelming feeling of happiness. He felt a few tears slide down his face as he kissed his husband, unable to keep the smile off his face.

* * *

 

The reception had been lovely, with the two of them surrounded by the people who loved and cared about them the most, but Ignis never did like to be in a crowded place for too long. It brought back memories of stressful council meetings and galas he was forced to attend as adviser to the king.

So, when the reception came to a close and everyone had left, Ignis and Prompto all but ran to their suite. Clothes were shed as soon as the door shut behind them, and as they shared a desperate and needy kiss, it felt like they had gone back to the decade of darkness.

Ignis had to remind himself that there was no need to rush. They wouldn’t receive a call asking that one (or both) of them come to Hammerhead, or a royal tomb, or an old magitek facility.

Ignis gently pushed Prompto onto the bed, crawling between his legs. He pulled him in for another kiss, this one being much slower and sweeter. Ignis’ hands explored Prompto’s body, brushing across old battle scars. Gentle touches pulled soft moans from the blond, bringing a smile to Ignis’ face.

“Mmh, Ignis,” Prompto purred. He wrapped his legs around Ignis’ waist, their hips meeting.

The friction against Ignis’ half-hard cock sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine. The ex-adviser let out a sigh of pleasure, grinding against Prompto at an agonizingly slow pace.

“Iggy,” Prompto whined, “c’mon…”

“Hush, darling,” Ignis murmured, kissing down Prompto’s neck. “There’s no need to rush.”

Prompto let out a soft groan of pleasure, his hips bucking involuntarily. Ignis chuckled against his skin, wrapping his hand around his husband’s cock and giving him a few strokes.

“Ignis,” Prompto whimpered, “ _please._ ”

For once, Ignis didn’t make him beg―after all, they’d have plenty of time for that later. He moved off of Prompto, allowing him to grab the bottle of lubricant from his bag. After a few moments, Prompto was back on the bed, practically shoving the bottle into his hand.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Ignis asked.

Prompto’s only response was a whine. Ignis chuckled, opening the bottle of lube with a soft _click_. He coated his fingers with a generous amount, giving Prompto’s cock a few quick strokes before pushing him onto the bed.

Ignis’ finger’s found Prompto’s entrance. He inserted it slowly, grinning at the pleased moans his husband let out. It was like music to his ears, a sweet melody that he just couldn’t get enough of.

Ignis felt Prompto pull him down for a slow, passionate kiss. He hummed into the kiss, but allowed Prompto to take the lead so he could focus on prepping him.

“Fuck, Ignis,” Prompto gasped, feeling a second finger slip into him.

“Patience, dearest,” Ignis purred, peppering soft kisses along Prompto’s jawline. “We have all the time in the world.”

Prompto let out a shaky moan, tangling his fingers in Ignis’ hair. He buried his face into the crook of Ignis’ neck, pressing soft kisses to his skin.

Ignis worked a third finger onto Prompto, smirking at the breathy moan that tore through his husband’s throat. The only thing that could make this moment _perfect_ would be if he could _see_ his expression.

“Iggy,” Prompto said, his voice dripping with pleasure, “ _please_.”

Ignis removed his fingers, chuckling at the whimper of loss that met his ears. After a moment of searching, his hand found the bottle of lube. He opened the bottle, squirted a generous amount onto his palm, and coated his neglected cock with it. He gave himself a few strokes, letting out a low moan.

Ignis turned his attention to Prompto. He pushed Prompto back down onto the bed, lining himself up with his hole. He entered him slowly, reveling in the sounds that escaped his husband.

“Ignis,” Prompto moaned, “ _Fuck…_ ”

After giving Prompto a moment to adjust, Ignis moved. His thrusts started out slow and shallow, with most of his focus on lavishing Prompto with kisses. He pressed a kiss to every scar, giving him all the attention he deserved.

“Beautiful,” Ignis murmured against his skin. “Oh, darling, you’re _beautiful._ ”

Prompto tried to respond, but all that came out was a shaky moan. Ignis pulled him in for a kiss, deciding that Prompto had been patient enough. His thrusts gradually built up in speed, his hand wrapping around his husband’s neglected cock. He moved his hand in time with his thrusts, finding a rhythm that left Prompto a whimpering mess.

“I-Ig…” That was all the warning Ignis received before Prompto came with a cry.

Ignis pressed his lips to Prompto’s chest, just above his heart. He felt Prompto’s hands tangle themselves into his hair, pulling gently. He clenched around Ignis, and it was enough to make him come undone.

Ignis pulled out before collapsing on top of Prompto. He pressed a kiss to his chest, smiling.

“Love you,” Prompto murmured sleepily.

“I love you, too, darling,” Ignis whispered, kissing Prompto’s temple.

Ignis reluctantly pulled away from Prompto, finding a box of tissues on the nightstand. He pulled a few out of the box and gently wiped Prompto clean before doing the same for himself. He would’ve preferred to take a bath, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave the bed.

After some coaxing on Ignis’ part, the two of them slid beneath the covers. Ignis wrapped his arms around Prompto, burying his nose into his hair.

“Goodnight, love,” Ignis murmured, long after Prompto had drifted off. It wasn’t much longer until he joined his husband in sleep, the smile never leaving his face.


	4. Orgasm Denial - Promnoctluna

Prompto felt like he was going to  _ scream. _

He was painfully aware of his erection straining against his tight jeans. He couldn’t do anything about it, though―not with his arms tied behind him, the rope digging into his wrists in a way that was both uncomfortable and arousing.

In front of him, Luna was propped up on the pillows on Noctis’ bed, with Noctis between her legs. His tongue was pressed inside her, slowly working her open and pulling beautiful moans out of her throat.

Prompto let out a whimper. His cock throbbed, begging for attention, but he knew they wouldn’t relent.

Noctis pulled away from Luna, licking his lips. He turned his attention to Prompto, his eyes clouded with lust. “I bet that’ll be the last time you touch yourself without permission.”

Prompto nodded, swallowing back a moan.

“Use your words,” Luna commanded.

Prompto whimpered. “Y-yes, Your Highness.”

Noctis climbed off the bed, approaching Prompto. He harshly grabbed Prompto’s chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. “Yes, what?”

“I w-won’t touch myself without permission again,” Prompto said, “n-never again, Your Highness.”

For a moment, Noctis looked like he would just leave him sitting there. Luna, however, seemed to have a different idea.

“Noctis, darling,” Luna said, “untie him.”

Noctis smirked, moving behind Prompto and untying the rope around his wrists. Prompto let out a sound of relief and went to unbuckle his belt, only to have a hand grab his wrist. He let out a confused sound, looking up at Noctis.

“You don’t get to cum tonight,” Noctis said, his gaze dark. “Only  _ good  _ boys get to do that.”

“I’m a good boy,” Prompto insisted, “Y-your Highness, I can be a good boy,  _ please― _ ”

Noctis smirked, grabbing Prompto by the collar. He pulled him off the chair, forcing him down to his knees in front of the bed. Luna moved, sitting in front of him and spreading her legs, giving him a smile. “Why don’t you prove it, then?”

Prompto whimpered. It was going to be a  _ very _ long night.


	5. Make Up Sex - Gladnoct

Getting a moment alone with Noctis hadn’t been difficult. Ignis saw no reason to leave the passenger car, and Prompto chose to stay by his side, just in case the adviser needed anything.

What had been difficult, in Gladio’s opinion, was the apology itself. He didn’t regret the things he said because, in the end, it was the truth and Noctis  _ needed  _ to hear it. Rather, it was the way he went about it that he regretted.

Gladio wasn’t too good with words, not like Ignis was. If he were Ignis, he would’ve said the right thing from the get-go and they wouldn’t be in this position. He wasn’t particularly good at lightening the mood either―that was Prompto’s specialty, and he probably would’ve put this situation to rest before they had gone to the royal tomb in Cartanica.

Thankfully, Ignis’ little speech had dissolved much of the tension between the two of them. It made Noctis approachable, and all he needed to do was apologize.

After a great deal of thought, though, Gladio  _ still  _ hadn’t come up with something convincing. So, he went with the next best option―use  _ actions  _ rather than  _ words. _

So here he was, bent over one of the bunk beds in the compartment they were using, with Noctis fucking him into the sheets. One of the king’s hands were tangled in his hair, pulling hard as he thrust in and out of his shield.

“Mmh… fuck, Gladio…” Noctis tilted his head back, letting out a shamelessly loud moan.

“Your Majesty,” Gladio panted, “ _ fuck _ , harder,  _ please _ ―”

Normally, Noctis would’ve made him  _ beg _ . All the other times they’ve had make up sex, Noctis would drag it out, getting Gladio worked up only to slow back down and delay his orgasm further. Today, though, Noctis fucked Gladio harder, letting out whispered swears.

“Fuck, Your Majesty―”

“C’mon,” Noctis murmured, “cum for me, Gladiolus.”

Gladio felt Noctis’ hand wrap around his cock, giving him a few quick strokes. It was enough to send him over the edge, covering the king’s hand with white.

“Fuck,” Noctis breathed, burying himself deep inside Gladio. He came with a groan, his nails digging into the shield’s hips.

Gladio felt Noctis pull out of him. He climbed onto the bed, stretching himself out. He watched Noctis pull off the condom, tying the end and throwing it into the trash can. He then joined the shield on the bed, pulling him in for a sweet, gentle kiss.

When they pulled apart, Gladio gave Noctis a sleepy smile. “That mean I’m forgiven?”

Noctis let out a little hum of affirmation. “Yeah. And I’m sorry, too. I was kind of a jackass.”

Gladio snorted. “Kind of.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, burying his face into Gladio’s shoulder. “Shut up and go to sleep, asshole.”

“Love you, too,” Gladio said, pressing a kiss to Noctis’ forehead.


	6. BDSM - Promluna

“Prompto, darling, you look so lovely like this.”

Prompto hummed in response, the sound muffled by the gag in his mouth. Luna smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck as she tied the last knot in the rope. Her lips then moved up to his jaw, her arms wrapping around him in a gentle embrace.

“Are you going to be good for me, dearest?” Luna asked. When Prompto gave her a soft ‘mmh’ in response, her smile widened. “Of course you are. You’re always so good for me, love.”

Luna felt Prompto shiver. She brought her lips to his neck, just above his pulse. The whine that escaped him sent jolts of pleasure down her spine, though she kept her composure.

The first time they did this, Luna had been amazed to see how easy it was to work Prompto up. Something as simple as an affectionate “darling” or a gentle caress was enough to pull those delicious moans from his lips. It had taken a great deal of convincing on Prompto’s part to get Luna to tie him up and have her way with him, but once she saw how _beautifully_ he reacted to being at her mercy, she was more than willing to indulge him again and again.

Luna stood, moving so she could admire her handiwork from the front. The rope was weaved around Prompto’s body in an intricate pattern, standing out against his flushed skin. He was on his knees, legs spread and cock standing at attention.

Smiling, Luna reached out to caress Prompto’s cheek. He leaned into the touch, letting out a soft whimper of want. His big blue eyes stared up at her, silently begging for more.

“Darling, you look so _beautiful_ ,” Luna cooed, kneeling down in front of Prompto. She cupped his face with her hands, her touch gentle. “You wear the rope so well.”

Luna pressed a feather-light kiss to Prompto’s freckled cheek, absentmindedly stroking it with her thumb. Prompto’s eyes slid shut at the contact, letting out a muffled sigh. A soft noise of awe escaped her throat, admiring how content he looked.

Finally, Luna’s hands trailed lower. Delicate fingers danced across his collarbone, then down to his chest, stopping briefly to tweak his nipples. As they continued, her lips trailed soft kisses down his lithe form, starting at his heart and working their way down. She paid extra attention to the stretch marks that decorated his stomach, smiling against his skin.

“Perhaps we should do this in front of a mirror next time,” Luna suggested, her hands gently caressing the marks. “I’d love for you to see just how gorgeous you look when you’re like this.”

“Mmhhhh.” Luna wasn’t quite sure if that was a whine of pleasure or a whine of complaint. Regardless, she smiled, sitting up so she could look Prompto in the eye.

“I mean it, you know,” she said. “You’re so beautiful, Prompto.”

Normally, Prompto would either let out a nervous laugh or try to hide his face, depending on whether or not he was gagged. This time, though, he didn’t avert his gaze.

Maybe she was starting to get through to him.

Luna’s hands moved down, with one settling on Prompto’s hip and the other wrapping around his cock. She gave him a few slow strokes, her smile growing wider at the beautiful sounds that managed to find their way around the gag.

Luna lowered her head, pressing a kiss to the tip of Prompto’s cock. Her tongue swirled against his slit, tasting the precum that was beading at his tip. Prompto let out a _gorgeous_ sound, low and deep and _undeniably arousing_.

Luna let out a soft moan of her own, letting the cracks in her composure show. She was now _very_ aware of how slick her thighs were. Luna straddled one of Prompto’s thighs, slowly grinding down on it.

“Do you feel that, darling?” Luna asked, trying not to moan at the delicious friction. “That’s what you do to me.”

Prompto moaned against the gag, his head falling back. Luna brought her lips to his neck, gently biting down on the spot that drove him wild.

“You’ve been so good for me, dearest” Luna kissed the corner of Prompto’s mouth. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Luna slid off Prompto’s thigh, lowering her head once again. She slowly took his length into her mouth, letting out a soft hum. Prompto mewled against the gag, his body trembling with pleasure.

As Luna sucked Prompto off, she reached down between her legs, her fingers rubbing her clit. She worked herself up, losing her composure little by little.

The little whimper that escaped Prompto told Luna that he was close. She pulled off, giving his trembling thigh a soft kiss. “You can cum, darling, you’ve earned it.” Her mouth was back on his dick in an instant, swallowing him down.

A groan of pleasure was the only warning Luna received before Prompto came down her throat. She slowly pulled off of him, swallowing his seed. She took a moment to catch her breath before turning her attention to Prompto.

“You did so well, darling,” Luna said, gently pulling the gag out of his mouth. She pressed a soft kiss to his jaw and began to untie the knots in the rope. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Mm-hmm,” Prompto hummed. He gave Luna a shy, sleepy smile.

“Lovely.” Once all the knots were untied, the rope was tossed to the floor. Luna eased them down onto the bed, settling down under the covers. Prompto rested his head on her chest, his ear above her heart.

After a few minutes of cuddling in a comfortable silence, Prompto was finally verbal. “Luna?”

“Yes, dearest?”

“Could you sing for me?”

Luna smiled. “Of course.”

Luna began to sing softly, her fingers tracing constellations on Prompto’s freckled skin. In the back of her mind, she was very aware at how _gross_ the two of them were―they were covered in sweat and she could still taste Prompto on her tongue, yet she wasn’t in a hurry to shower. The bed comfortable, Prompto’s body was warm against hers, and a nap _did_ sound nice.

By the time Luna had finished the song, Prompto was asleep. Satisfied, Luna let herself relax, drifting off to the sound of her lover’s faint snoring.


	7. Creator's Choice - Promnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://promptoargntm.tumblr.com/post/166789593312/expectogladiolus-starsinursa-okay) on tumblr.

Prompto has had his fair share of sexual mishaps―his first time, he got the _worst_ charlie horse he had ever had in his life and his girlfriend at the time had to pull herself off of him and massage his calf. Then there was that one time Gladio had _dropped_ him while they were trying to have sex against the wall, which left him with a bruised tailbone. Worst yet, there was the time he and Noctis had tried a new position, only for Prompto to accidentally _knee the Crown Prince of Lucis in the fucking balls._

Really, though, there was nothing wrong with having a few embarrassing sex stories. He and his partner would just laugh it off, deciding that, hey, it could’ve been worse.

This was no exception, though Prompto did admit that getting cum in his eye was probably one of the worst things ever—maybe even worse than getting that _no more tears_ shampoo in his eyes (the godsdamned liars).

“Prompto, love, I am _so_ sorry!” Ignis sounded utterly _mortified_ , watching as Prompto stood at the bathroom sink, flushing his eyes.

“It’s not that bad! Don’t worry,” Prompto said, raising his voice so Ignis could hear him over the running water. “I probably should’ve just swallowed it.”

Admittedly, it had been _his_ idea to let Ignis cum on his face. It seemed like a good idea at the time, since it was _really_ hot in some of the porn he had watched, but now all he felt was regret. In the back of his mind, he wondered briefly if this ever happened to pornstars.

“Ugh…” Prompto hoped they got paid _really_ good if they ever had to deal with cum in their eye. He decided that, yeah, this _was_ much worse than the _no more tears_ shampoo.

Finally, Prompto stood. He turned to face Ignis, prepared to joke about the incident, but the words died on his tongue when he saw his expression turn from mortified to _amused._

“What?” Prompto asked. “Please don’t tell me I have some in my hair!”

Ignis let out a _very_ undignified snort. “Your _eyes_ , Prom.”

Prompto turned to look in the mirror. His eyes were red, like he had spent a few hours shut up in his closet with a bong.

“Oh, _haha,_ very funny,” Prompto snarked, though he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Six, you’re supposed to be the _mature_ one, Iggy.”

“Didn’t you tell me to, and I quote, ‘have some fun’ before I die?” Ignis pulled Prompto close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Though I _am_ quite sorry for, ah…”

“Cumming in my eyes? Yeah, no worries.” Prompto buried his face into Ignis’ chest. “Believe it or not, this isn’t the _worst_ thing that’s happened to me during sex.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “Oh, is that so?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Prompto said. “Right now, I just want to take a nap. Preferably with _you_ , mister I-can’t-leave-my-work-at-the-citadel-where-it-fucking-belongs.”

“I suppose it _is_ the least I could do,” Ignis said, giving Prompto a gentle smile. He allowed the blond to drag him into their bedroom, making themselves comfortable. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, deciding that this would make for quite an interesting story once their other partners came home.


End file.
